2nd Division
The 2nd Division is a part of the 5 main Divisions in the Alliance led under Commander Sabo and his proxy, Marco. This regiment also has one of the Acts Of Order, Monkey D. Luffy. Its soldiers specializes in mid-range combat. Background Battles 'Battle of Clover Town: Win(Chapter 46-54)' *Sabo & Marco vs. Zommari Rureaux: Interrupted (Chapter 46-47 *Chojuro vs. Kuro : Loss (Chapter 46-47) *Hinata Hyuuga & Hiashi Hyuuga vs. Luppi Antenor : Interrupted ( Chapter 47) *Monkey D. Luffy vs. Zommari Rureaux : Win (Chapter 47) *Sabo vs. Luppi Antenor : Win (Chapter 47) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Kuro : Win (Chapter 48) *Izuru Kira & Shuhei Hisagi vs. Kakazu & Hidan : Loss (Chapter 48- *Flare Corona vs. Raven Tail: Loss (Chapter 48-49) *Pantherlily vs. Chess & Kuromarimo : Win (Chapter 48) *Panterlily vs. Wapol : Interrupted (Chapter 48- *Lisa Yadomaru & Hiyori Sarugaki vs. Caser Clown : Loss (Chapter 48-49) *Renji Abarai vs. Raven Tail : Win( Chapter 49-51) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Wapol : Win (Chapter 49) *Rogue Cheney vs. Aaroniero Arruruerie : Win (Chapter 49-51) *Don Sai vs. Hidan : Loss (Chapter 50) *Boo vs. Kakazu : Interrupted (Chapter 50) *Don Chinjao vs. Kakazu: Loss (Chapter 50) *Boo vs. Hidan : Loss (Chapter 50) *Love Aikawa vs. Caser Clown: Interrupted (chapter 49-51) *Monkey D. Luffy vs. Kakazu & Hidan: Interrupted ( Chapter 50-51) *Love Aikawa & Darui vs. Ivan Dryer : Win (Chapter 51) *Love Aikawa, Darui, Levy McGarden & Lisanna Strauss vs . Caser Clown: Win (Chapter 51) *Sabo vs. Zeref Dragneel : Loss (Chapter 53) *Marco, Gajeel Redfox & Renji Abarai : Draw (Chapter 53-55) *Love Aikawa , Samui & Atsui : Loss ( Chapter 53) *Monkey D. Luffy vs. Zeref Dragneel: Interrupted (Chapter 54) 'Kunugi Town Arc: Battle of Kunugi Town:Win (Chapter 85-94)' *Levy McGarden, Hiashi Hyuuga & Hyuga clansmen vs. Gladius: Loss(Chapter 85-86) *Rogue Cheney vs. Bambietta Basterbine: Loss (Chapter 85-86) *Samui vs. Mr. 5 & Ms. Valentine: Win (Chapter 85-87) *Shuhei Hisagi & Izuru Kira vs. Jackal : Loss (Chapter 85) *Monkey D. Luffy vs. Jackal: Loss (Chapter 85-86) *Renji Abarai & Flare Corona vs. Deidara: Interrupted (Chapter 85-87) *Marco vs. Gari: Win (Chapter 85- *Hinata Hyuga vs. Jackal: Win (Chapter 86) *Sabo vs. Bambietta Basterbine: Win (Chapter 86-88) *Renji Abarai vs. Deidara: Win (Chapter 87-88) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Gladius: Win (Chapter 87-88) *Lisanna Strauss, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki & Jenny Realight vs. Quilge Opie: Loss (Chapter 89-91) *Darui vs. Vergo: Loss (Chapter 89-91) *Lisa Yadomaru & Hiyori Sarugaki vs. Sasori: Loss (Chapter 89-91) *Jose Porla vs. Love Aikawa & Don Sai: Loss (Chapter 89-91) *Jose Porla vs. Boo & Anti Devil Fruit Unit: Loss (Chapter 91- *Makarov Dreyar vs. Quilge Opie: Win (Chapter 91) *Chojuro vs. Vergo: Win (Chapter 92) *Don Chinjao vs. Sasori: Win (Chapter 92) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Jose Porla: Loss (Chapter 93) *Monkey D. Luffy vs. Jose Porla: Win (Chapter 94) Joint Missions 'Battle of Magnolia(Chapter 116-128)' *Lisa Yadomaru vs. Baby 5:Interupted (Chapter 116- *Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs. Buffalo: Win (Chapter 116-117) *Rukia Kuchiki vs. Black Snake: Win (Chapter 117) *Kensei Muguruma vs. Ivan Dreyer: Win (Chapter117) *Evergreen & Bickslow vs. NaNaNa Najahkoop: Loss(Chapter 118-120) *Hiyori Sarugaki, Haruta, Levy McGarden, Pantherlily, Droy & Jet vs Hidan & Kakazu: Loss (Chapter 118-123) *Darui & Jenny Realight vs. Bazz-B: Loss (Chapter 118-119) *Gorgon Sisters vs. Äs Nödt :Loss (Chapter 118-119) *Franky vs. Rustyrose: Loss (Chapter 118-123) *Suigetsu Hozuki & Jugo vs Kaku: Loss (Chapter 118-120) *Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gin Ichimaru: Loss (Chapter 118 *Lisanna Strauss & Hiashi Hyuuga vs. Blueno: Loss (Chapter 119) *Boo & Don Sai vs. First Raikage : Loss (Chapter 119-122) *Hinata Hyuga vs. Blueno: Win ( Chapter 120- 122) *Freed Justine vs. NaNaNa Najahkoop: Loss(Chapter 120) *Laxus Dreyer vs. NaNaNa Najahkoop: Win (Chapter 120) *Monkey. D Luffy vs. Äs Nödt: Win(Chapter 120) *Monkey. D Luffy vs. Bazz-B: Interrupted (Chapter 121-122 *Natsu Dragneel vs. Rob Lucci: Draw (Chapter 121-122) *Makarov Dreyar & Marco vs. Royd Lloyd: Loss (chapter 122-123) *Hinata Hyuga vs. Kalifa: Loss (Chapter 122-123) *Neji Hyuga vs. Kalifa: Win (Chapter 122-123) *Mirajane Strauss vs. kaku: Interrupted (Chapter 123) *Portgas D. Ace vs. Bazz-B: Draw (Chapter 123- *Mirajane Strauss & Rogue Cheney vs Kaku: Win (Chapter 123-124) *Franky & Samui vs. Rustyrose: Win (Chapter 123-124) *Renji Abrai vs. Hidan: Win (Chapter 123-124) *Gajeel Redfox vs. Kakazu: Win(chapter 123-124) *Jushiro Ukitake vs. Tempester: Win (Chapter 125) *Sabo vs. First Raikage: Interrupted (Chapter 126) *Sabo & Portgas D. Ace vs. First Raikage: Win (Chapter 126) *Monkey D. Luffy & Natsu Dragneel vs Royd Loyld: Win (Chapter 127) Battle of Tenrou Island(Chapters 144-167) * Chitsujo vs Acnologia; Win (Chapters 145) * Rangiku Matsumoto vs Shu; Win (Chapters 147) * Bicklow vs Very Good; Win (Chapters 147) * Lisanna Strauss vs Sharinguru; Win (Chapters 147) * Mashiro Kuna vs T-Bone; Win (Chapters 147) * Love Aikawa vs Onigumo; Draw (Chapters 147-157) * Toshiro Hitsugaya vs Doberman; Win (Chapters 147-148) * Sherria Blendy vs Strawberry; Win (Chapters 147-148) * Darui vs Yamakaji; Draw (Chapters 147-157) * Mirajane Strauss vs Momonga; Draw (Chapters 147-157) * Gajeel vs Shaz Domino; Win (Chapters 147-149) * Sasuke Uchiha vs Zeref Dragneel; Interrupted (Chapters 148-151) * Natsu Dragneel vs Kabuto Yakushi Round 1; Interrupted (Chapters 148-149) * Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki vs Benimaru; Interrupted (Chapters 149-105) * Evergreen vs Miyako; Interrupted (Chapters 149-150) * Natsu Dragneel vs Ganryu; Win (Chapter 150) * Shuhei Hisagi vs Seiko; Interrupted (Chapters 150) * Hiyori Sarugaki vs Kichiro; Interrupted (Chapters 150) * Monkey D. Luffy vs Kichiro; Win (Chapters 150) * Suigetsu Hozuki, Shuhei Hisagi & Izuru Kira vs Seiko; Win (Chapters 150) * Wyper vs Benimaru; Win (Chapters 150) * Rukia Kuchiki & Evergreen vs Miyako; Win (Chapters 150) * Natsu Dragneel vs Akira, Ryo, & Wataru; Interrupted (Chapters 150) * Natsu Dragneel vs Kabuto Yakushi Round 2; Lose (Chapters 151-156) * Rukia Kuchuki vs Shura; Win (Chapters 151) * Raido Namiashi vs Mary; Lose (Chapters 152-157) * Boa Hancock vs Four Briars; Win (Chapters 152-155) * Hiashi Hyuga vs Abel; Win (Chapters 152-153) * Franky vs D-6; Win (Chapters 152-156) * Lisa Yadomaru vs Goumon; Win (Chapters 152-153) * Renji Abarai vs Jerome; Draw (Chapters 152-157) * Flare Corona vs Ohm & Gedatsu; Win (Chapters 152 * Levy McGarden vs Menoly Mallia; Win (Chapters 152) * Ichiya Vandalay Kotoboku vs Gantenbainne Mosqueda; Win (Chapters 152-156) * Jenny Realight vs Chukichi; Win (Chapters 152-153) * Rukia Kuchiki, Speed Jiru, Namur, & Makarov Dreyar vs Zetsu; Win (Chapters 152-158) * Levy McGarden vs Loly Avirrne; Win (Chapters 153) * Rogue Cheney, Hiyori Sarugaki, Kensei Mugyruma vs Roshi; Lose (Chapters 154) * Hinata Hyuga vs Jackie Tristan; Interrupted (Chapters 154-155) * Monkey D. Luffy vs Roshi; Lose (Chapters 154-155) * Laxus Dreyar, Portgas D. Ace, & Gray Fullbuster vs Son Goku; Interrupted (Chapters 156-157) * Boa Hancock & Tsunade Senju vs Briar(The Unfeeling); Win (Chapters 157) * Don Sai vs Bluenote Stinger; Interrupted (Chapters 158-159) * Freed Justine, Lyon Vastia, & Fossa vs Hanzo; Lose (Chapters 158-159) * Haruta vs Arlock; Interrupted (Chapters 158-159) * Don Sai, Chojuro, & Jugo; vs Bluenote Stinger; Win (Chapters 159) * Monkey D. Luffy vs Hanzo; Win (Chapters 159) * Natsu Dragneel/E.N.D. vs Zeref Dragneel; Lose (Chapters 160) * Marco, Laxus Dreyar, Portgas D. Ace, Gray Fullbuster, Orga Nanagear, Genma Shiranui, Nab Lasaro, Max Alors, & Jushiro Ukitake; vs Pernida Parnkgjas; Draw (Chapters 160) * Kakashi Hatake & Sabo vs E.N.D. Lose (Chapters 161) * Monkey D. Luffy vs Zeref Dragneel Round 1; Interrupted (Chapters 162-163) * Orihime Inoue vs Arlock, Akira, & Ryota; Interrupted (Chapters 162) * Sasuke Uchiha vs Arlock, Akira, & Ryota; Win (Chapters 162) * 2nd & 3rd Divisions vs Zeref Dragneel; Interrupted (Chapters 163) * Monkey D. Luffy vs Zeref Dragneel Round 2; (Chapters 164) Soldiers List of 2nd Division Soldiers: * Sabo (2nd Division Commander) * Marco (Commander Proxy, Captain in the 2nd Division) * Don Chinjao (Captain in the 2nd Division) * Darui (Captain in the 2nd Division) * Love Aikawa (Captain in the 2nd Division) * Monkey D. Luffy (Act of Order) *Hinata Hyuuga * Hiashi Hyuuga * Renji Abarai * Samui * Atsui (Deceased) * Izuru Kira * Shuhei Hisagi * Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki * Levy McGarden * Gajeel Redfox * Pantherlily * Jet * Droy * Don Sai * Boo * Rogue Cheney * Lisanna Strauss * Hiyori Sarugaki * Lisa Yadomaru * Chojuro * Flare Corona * Jenny Realight * Max Alors * Wyper * Speed Jiru * Haruta Category:Alliance Category:Divisions Category:2nd Division